Claire Burgess
Claire Burgess has been a script editor on Coronation Street since February 2017 with 159 episodes credited to her to date, five of them co-credited with Bastian Navarria. Previously working for the National Olympic Committee and National Paralympic Committee service and relations team, she joined the Coronation Street production team as a researcher in May 2013 before moving to the BBC where she worked in a similar capacity on The Coroner, Father Brown and Holby City. After a period in 2016 back with the Olympics, she then took up her present role. Episodes script edited by Claire Burgess 2010s 2017 (55 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 9094 (6th February 2017) and Episode 9098 (10th February 2017) *All episodes between Episode 9105 (20th February 2017) and Episode 9109 (24th February 2017) *All episodes between Episode 9139 (10th April 2017) and Episode 9143 (14th April 2017) *All episodes between Episode 9149 (24th April 2017) and Episode 9153 (28th April 2017) *All episodes between Episode 9174 (29th May 2017) and Episode 9178 (2nd June 2017) *All episodes between Episode 9184 (12th June 2017) and Episode 9188 (16th June 2017) *All episodes between Episode 9209 (17th July 2017) and Episode 9213 (21st July 2017) (Co-credited with Bastian Navarria) *All episodes between Episode 9224 (7th August 2017) and Episode 9228 (11th August 2017) *All episodes between Episode 9255 (22nd September 2017) and Episode 9258 (25th September 2017) *All episodes between Episode 9275 (16th October 2017) and Episode 9278 (18th October 2017) *All episodes between Episode 9316 (4th December 2017) and Episode 9319 (6th December 2017) *All episodes between Episode 9337 (26th December 2017) and Episode 9340 (29th December 2017) 2018 (48 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 9357 (19th January 2018) and Episode 9360 (22nd January 2018) *All episodes between Episode 9369 (2nd February 2018) and Episode 9372 (5th February 2018) *All episodes between Episode 9397 (7th March 2018) and Episode 9400 (9th March 2018) *All episodes between Episode 9419 (2nd April 2018) and Episode 9422 (4th April 2018) *All episodes between Episode 9441 (27th April 2018) and Episode 9444 (30th April 2018) *All episodes between Episode 9463 (23rd May 2018) and Episode 9466 (25th May 2018) *All episodes between Episode 9484 (19th June 2018) and Episode 9486 (21st June 2018) *All episodes between Episode 9504 (10th July 2018) and Episode 9507 (13th July 2018) *All episodes between Episode 9524 (3rd August 2018) and Episode 9527 (6th August 2018) *All episodes between Episode 9544 (27th August 2018) and Episode 9547 (29th August 2018) *All episodes between Episode 9564 (19th September 2018) and Episode 9567 (21st September 2018) *All episodes between Episode 9584 (12th October 2018) and Episode 9587 (15th October 2018) *All episodes between Episode 9648 (25th December 2018) and Episode 9652 (28th December 2018) 2019 (52 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 9670 (18th January 2019) and Episode 9673 (21st January 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9690 (11th February 2019) and Episode 9693 (13th February 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9712 (8th March 2019) and Episode 9715 (11th March 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9732 (1st April 2019) and Episode 9736 (5th April 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9754 (26th April 2019) and Episode 9757 (29th April 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9776 (22nd May 2019) and Episode 9779 (24th May 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9797 (17th June 2019) and Episode 9800 (19th June 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9817 (10th July 2019) and Episode 9819 (12th July 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9857 (26th August 2019) and Episode 9860 (28th August 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9879 (20th September 2019) and Episode 9882 (23rd September 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9899 (18th October 2019) and Episode 9902 (21st October 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9922 (11th November 2019) and Episode 9925 (13th November 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9938 (29th November 2019) and Episode 9941 (2nd December 2019) *All episodes between Episode 9963 (26th December 2019) and Episode 9966 (30th December 2019) 2020s 2020 (4 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 9984 (20th January 2020) and Episode 9987 (22nd January 2020) Category:Coronation Street script editors